


Atop The Garden Wall

by Vixen13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Begging, Bing - Freeform, Exhibitionism, M/M, Marking, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Outdoor Sex, Prompt Fill, garden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen13/pseuds/Vixen13
Summary: Bing Prompt 1 for LLYBB: GardenVictor enjoys a moment in the sun while gazing upon his favorite garden. Chris interrupts with some naughty ideas.





	Atop The Garden Wall

**Author's Note:**

> I got paired up for this Bing with the absolute best people in the world. Hands down. My beta [Pandamilo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo) was super helpful when coming up with ideas and working over the piece to make it all nice and shiny. She's been an absolute gem to work with. The artist Gen is just the best artist anyone could ask for and I don't know how I was matched up with someone so amazing. I've officially used up all my good luck for the year. It's all downhill from here, guys. XD
> 
> I hope you enjoy this amazing piece. It's probably the best thing I've written in years. You're welcome.

Victor lounged on the garden wall, eyes closed and enjoying the warmth of the sun on his skin. Next to him was the well tended garden he always so loved to visit. The smell of flowers and earth floating in the afternoon air surrounded him. It was a peaceful place and he had a habit of sitting there with his thoughts often.

Something abruptly tapped him on the side, shattering his meditative state and making him jump. Chris’s laughter followed and Victor glared at his best friend. “Don’t scare me like that,” he hissed.

Chris easily dodged Victor’s swat as he jumped up onto the garden wall to sit by Victor. “Spying again?”

“I’m not spying,” Victor said, turning his nose up in the air. “I just think the garden is pretty, and the house, and that tree over there.”

“And the person who lives there,” Chris teased.

“Hush and leave me to my sunbathing.”

Chris hummed and pressed himself a little closer, brushing shoulders. “I can think of something a bit more fun.”

Victor smirked, the familiar tingle racing along his skin. “You have a one track mind.”

“For you? Always.”

Chris pressed his face into Victor’s neck, inhaling deeply and leaving little nips behind. Fluffy golden hair tickled the tip of Victor’s nose, making him chuckle and pull away. “Stop, you’re going to get us caught.”

“Oh, even better.”

“You have an exhibitionist streak, you know that?” Victor attempted to scold, but there was too much heat in his voice, proving his own arousal.

“We get along for a reason,” Chris purred, further invading Victor’s space. “And you know how irresistible you are.”

Victor couldn’t help but preen over the compliments. “Am I?” he murmured, nipping along Chris’s jaw in return.

“Don’t play coy.”

Chris pressed them close, seeking out as much bodily contact as possible, as if he was trying to fuse them together while at the same time, unable to sit still. They were all arms and legs and writhing bodies, sliding along each other, caressing the spots they knew so well on one another, riling each other up.

It was intoxicating, as Chris often was. Victor was filled with heat, his insides practically vibrating. He rubbed along Chris’s chest, loving the feel of how firm it was. He slid along Chris’s slim sides before taking a moment to appreciate those long and flexible limbs. Chris was always finding an opportunity to show off how nimble and strong he was. It never failed to leave Victor in a puddle of his own desire.

Victor tried to bring them back to some semblance of reason as Chris’s mouth traveled ever lower. “Someone will see us.”

“Let them see us.”

“ _Chris_.”

“Let them hear you and know that it is me bringing you such pleasure.”

If such a line wasn’t enough to make Victor a lost cause, the tongue on his nether regions was. He gasped, both wanting to jerk away from the feeling and press back into it. Chris’s tongue was insistent and rough, never giving Victor any time to try and acclimate, leaving him squirming and mewling.

“I want them to hear you _howl_ ,” Chris growled, moving Victor around just the way he wanted, pressing Victor’s chest against the rough stone atop the garden wall. “I want them to hear you scream for me.”

Teeth sank into the back of Victor’s neck, hard enough that it felt like a bolt of lightning shot down his spine. Every hair on his body rippled at the feeling of it. He did moan then, long and loud and unabashed. They were going to get caught, but he had long ago stopped caring. He loved it when Chris _claimed_ him — _marked_ him.

“Fuck, Chris!” Victor wriggled his hips, his nails curling into the stone. He wanted Chris to take him, right then and there, uncaring of the world around him. The comforting smell of the garden mixed with Chris’s musk, the warmth of the sun beating down on them mixed with Chris’s heat — it was all just so perfect.

Chris’s insistent weight pressed down on him, trapping him against hard body and harder stone. Victor panted for breath, crying out as nails scraped down his sides. His whole body was on fire, insides tight and quivering with need. He wanted Chris _in_ him already. Wanted to feel that heat, that pressure, that sting of texture.

“Please!” Victor cried out, his voice carrying across the yard.

“Louder,” Chris demanded, his teeth grazing along Victor’s ear. “Say it louder, beg for me”

“Fuck me!” Victor was more than happy to obey that order. “Please!”

“Such a good pet,” Chris purred, causing Victor to shiver at the nickname. “I’ll give you your reward.”

Victor was panting with anticipation, ready for it, needing it, hips thrusting back in desperation—

“Scat!”

A broom was shoved in their faces, stiff bristles smacking at them both in sharp painful swats. They ran for it, tumbling off the garden wall and hiding in the bushes to escape the angry old man interrupting their almost coitus. It was the exact reason Victor had been so cautious about their tryst in the first place! At least Victor had landed in the garden and not on the other side, in the man’s yard.

The back door to the house Victor so admired burst open, and the beautiful person who lived in it came rushing out, half in concern and half in annoyance. He looked at Victor hiding in the bushes, then to Chris who was making a break for it, and then back to the old man with his broom who didn’t once pause in his ranting.

“I told you to keep your damn cats out of my yard, Katsuki!” The old man shook his broom. “I don’t need to see such _acts of nature_ while trying to have a _romantic dinner_ with _my wife_ on the patio!”

“Leave the poor cats alone, Yakov!” said wife called from a distance, voice bored yet authoritative.

“I’m handling it, Lilla!” the old man snapped.

The angel from the garden house frowned. “For the last time, Mr. Feltsman, they’re not _my_ cats. They’re just strays.”

“Then find them somewhere else to go!” With that, scary broom man stomped off back to his dinner.

Yuuri, also known as the _nicest human in existence_ , smiled down at Victor as he walked up and crouched down by the bushes. Victor immediately ran out and rubbed along Yuuri’s legs, causing the man to grin. Yuuri ran his fingers through Victor’s fur in a way that was just _heavenly._

“Don’t worry,” Yuuri whispered with a wink. “You can always visit my garden. I don’t mind. You’re such a pretty kitty.”

Victor purred.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sorry. None of us are sorry.  
> (If you read through it again, you'll find the massive amount of puns and work arounds I dropped into this.)  
> Love you guys! <3
> 
> Full sized images:
> 
> [Image 1](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/424098426700038145/426775229784653825/1.png)
> 
> [Image 2](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/424098426700038145/426775247719759872/2.png)
> 
> https://thatvixenchick.tumblr.com/  
> http://chou-hei.tumblr.com  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
> 
>  
> 
> (I have spoken to this artist, discussed this with them, have permission from them to show this picture, have permission to talk about this picture, have permission to note and link to the artist who drew it, and am in continuous contact with this artist. Thank you.)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Atop The Garden Wall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249466) by [Luovien (Aeiouna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Luovien)




End file.
